Perfect Situation
by Starfire Star
Summary: She was the light of his life, and they were perfect best friends since they were 4. She was his first love, and still is 20 years later. Now Sakura is engaged and wants him to plan her wedding. Too bad Syaoran didn't tell her how much he loved her. S&S?
1. Her News

Hello, everyone! Starfire Star here! This is the Christmas Special I was planning to launch before Christmas, and will continue into the New Year, so I'm sorry but a couple of things will be pushed back. Someone Like You, my second fic, will probably start up again in April-May. I'm sorry, but I have high hopes for this new fic, and I promise Someone Like You will come back with a bang. Or at least, I'll try. Meanwhile, I'll Turn To You Now will continue while this Christmas Special is going on. Got that? Any questions? Comments? Please email me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP has the right to say that they do. But I do not.**

Also, I DO NOT own the song "All I Want for Christmas (is you)" by Mariah Carey. I DO NOT own any of her songs!

However, I DO own this plot. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If I see a fic with any resemblance to mine without me being credited whatsoever, I will make sure you suffer the consequences. Hope I didn't scare you .

Special thanks to Chibi-Inu13 for helping me with this fic.

**Dedication: To the "little wolf" who stole my heart (Syaoran)! Haha!  
**  
**Perfect Situation**

A Fanfic by _Starfire Star_

**Chapter One: Her News**  


_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

24 year-old Sakura Kinomoto sat on a black stool on a stage. The spotlight shone on her and she was smiling happily down at everyone. She wore a Santa Claus hat on her head and was wearing a red off-the-shoulder sweater and a black skirt. She wore black knee-high boots.

She searched the crowd for that one special person— Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li had been her best friend, hugged her through numerous break-ups, laughed with her, teased her, walked to school with her. They were also next-door neighbours until they both moved out to pursue careers.

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

She looked through the crowds of people and her fellow officemates mingling. Syaoran was also one of her officemates— it wasn't decided they would work at the same office building. It just ended up that way.

Sakura's bright green emerald eyes sparkled in the spotlight. She still hadn't found him yet, but she couldn't just suddenly stop singing. She had been practicing this song for hours on end just so she could perform it at her office Christmas Party.

Which was where she was now. At her office Christmas Party. Searching for Syaoran. He hadn't exactly told her he would come, but Sakura knew Syaoran would do anything for her.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

Sakura shook her head and continued right on singing. There wasn't exactly a lot of people watching her perform, so she decided to perk things up a bit. She couldn't be sad just because Syaoran wasn't there. Besides, just a couple of days before she became a fiancée! Nothing could bring her down today!

She put on a devilish grin and stood up. She began walking around the chair winking at the couple of guy employees watching her. She should have a little fun, shouldn't she? Besides, in a couple of months she wouldn't be able to have this kind of fun again.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

She walked off the stage and up to some innocent looking employee who looked like he was new. He seemed like he didn't know anyone, so she decided to be friendly. She smiled at him, took off her hat, and put it on him.

She looked at the rest of the crowd, who had seemed to have gotten their attention turned to Sakura now. She searched the crowd. And saw HIM. He was here! He stood around the back of the room, smiling at her. His amber eyes stared intently at her, but still with that hint of warmth toward her.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Sakura was singing while looking at Syaoran fully now. She grinned at him and gave him a tiny wink. He laughed, blushed a little, and put his hand to the back of his neck. Many people turned around to see whom the beautiful singer was happy to see. Sakura tried hard to make her way to the back of the room now.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

She stood in front of Syaoran now, eyes shining. Syaoran turned bright red. It was so embarrassing to him. He used to blush a ton when he was a kid— but as an adult?

"Sakura… don't," Syaoran said as Sakura put on a mischievous grin.

"Don't what?' Sakura teased as she slid her arms around his shoulders.

"Quit playing around," Syaoran hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "Our boss is watching!"

"Relax and have some fun!" Sakura replied. She gave a big wink to the jealous on-lookers.

Sakura started walking around Syaoran, ruffling his still chocolate-brown hair.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Syaoran put on a weary grin for Sakura now. Some guys started whistling and giving her catcalls. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm unexpectedly and twirled her around. Sakura was surprised— it didn't seem like Syaoran would do this in front of all these people!

"That's the spirit!" Sakura sounded like the cheerleader she was back in the day. Syaoran noticed this.

Suddenly a voice called Syaoran's name. A purple-haired woman stepped out of a large crowd.

"Oh, hey, Tomoyo," Syaoran said to the purple-haired woman. She held a camcorder and a purse.

"Syaoran! Great to see you here tonight!" Tomoyo said, approaching Sakura and Syaoran.

"Ooh! Tomoyo! You made it!" Sakura said out of the corner of her mouth as she continued to dance.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_hear those magic reindeer click_

Syaoran smirked at Sakura. "Reindeer?" He teased.

Sakura turned red. "It's part of the song!"

"Sakura! You sound great!" Tomoyo whispered, turning on her camcorder and pointing it at Sakura. "By the way, who made your outfit? It's not as good as any of mine! Right, Sakura?"

Syaoran looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you that you sing great."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled as she continued to snap her fingers and dance. "Talk to you guys later, okay?"

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You..._

Sakura began towards the stage again and away from her two friends. Tomoyo sighed.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo said, adjusting her camera again to follow Sakura up the stage. "When will you tell her? When you're sixty?"

Syaoran looked away from Tomoyo. "It'll ruin everything."

"Ruin what?" Tomoyo glanced at the brown-haired man.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

"If she says no, it'll ruin our friendship. I don't want to do that. I'd rather be friends than be nothing at all," Syaoran spoke a bit coldly. "I can't force her to feel the same way about me."

"Syaoran," Tomoyo sighed. "If you don't do anything, you'll lose her eventually. She'll slip away. And it's hard to keep such strong feelings inside forever."

"I work with her," Syaoran said irritably. "We see each other every day. It'll be hard to ignore her."

"Oh stop being such a pessimist and start thinking about what good things might happen," Tomoyo paused. "She probably loves you, too."

_Santa won't you bring me the one_

_I really need - won't you please_

_Bring my baby to me..._

"We've been friends for more than 20 years. If she loved me, she would've said something. Why change from friends to something more about 20 years?" Syaoran replied.

"That's exactly what she might be thinking," Tomoyo said. "If you never try than you'll never know."

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

"Syaoran. I can tell she's in love with you. You will not know how many pictures she put of you and her on her dresser when she went to Tokyo U. You got nothing to lose!" Tomoyo told him, her camera zooming in on Sakura sitting on the stool on the stage.

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you baby_

_Is you baby_

"Except for our friendship," Syaoran muttered as applause burst out all around him. He quickly joined in with the clapping and smiled as Sakura happily jumped off the stage.

Tomoyo greeted her with sparkling eyes. "Sakura-chan!" she squealed, giving Sakura a hug. "You were great! You sang it perfectly!"

"Thanks," Sakura replied. She turned to Syaoran and gave him a hug.

"Sorry about distracting you," Syaoran said.

"It's alright," Sakura gave another one of her sweet smiles, which caused Syaoran to blush.

Tomoyo shot Syaoran a Look, indicating that it was now or never. She turned her camera off.

"Um, Tomoyo," Sakura stammered. "Can I talk to Syaoran for a second? We'll be right back."

"Sure!" Tomoyo said quickly, and a bit too happily. Sakura flashed her a confused look.

"Uh, I mean, yeah, it would be perfectly alright," Tomoyo said.

"Great," Sakura said as she grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"Hey, Syaoran, this might be you're chance!" Tomoyo whispered as Syaoran passed her.

Syaoran shot Tomoyo a glare which Tomoyo smiled sweetly back at.

Sakura led Syaoran to a balcony off one side of the room. The doors were wide open, but snow was falling softly.

"Sakura! It's freezing out here. Are you cold?" Syaoran asked as he saw Sakura's cheeks quickly turn red.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura whispered.

"Okay… well, what's it you want to tell me?" Syaoran said slowly as they both stared out the night sky, next to each other, both holding the balcony rail.

"Syaoran… I want to tell you something… very important. I've been keeping it from you for a long time…" Sakura mumbled as she crossed her arms and huddled.

"Huh?" said Syaoran, confused. He jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything…" Sakura whispered.

_Oh my f---ing god… what is Sakura talking about…? Maybe… could it be? Could it possible be that… she loves me? _Syaoran thought, his eyes growing wide. 

"Syaoran?" Sakura said, gently touching Syaoran's arm. 

"Oh… oh, sorry. Yeah, go on," Syaoran said to her.

"I know you're going to be surprised at this…" Sakura said, her face starting to break into a grin. "But… I'm… I'm…"

"Come, Saku… say it," Syaoran said, his heart beating fast. He started to tense up.

"I'm… ENGAGED!" Sakura squealed. "Isn't it great!"

"W-what?" Syaoran said, startled. He felt a lump appear in his throat.

"I'm engaged!" Sakura repeated, fishing out something from the pocket of her skirt. It was a small pink engagement ring. The diamond shone brightly.

Syaoran opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He was heartbroken.

Just then he felt warm arms slip around him. "I wanted you to be the first to know. You're my best friend," Sakura mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran's heart ached, and his eyes started to burn. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Congrats."

Sakura pulled away and grinned at Syaoran. Her emerald eyes sparkled. "So I guess we have to get a divorce now, huh?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Huh? What?"

Sakura shrugged and continued to smile. "We got married when we were five. Remember when we got married in the cherry blossom fields?"

Syaoran looked confused for a second, then his face softened and smiled sadly. "Oh. Yeah. Now I remember."

_"Xiao Lang, time to go," Chung Li called to his son as he picked up two shopping bags._

"Hold on, Dad, I have to get this ring for Sakura!" Syaoran replied to his father as he jammed a quarter into the toy machine in front of him. 

"Xiao Lang, we can just buy her a nice present," Chung said impatiently. "It'll take you forever to get that ring."

"No," Syaoran calmly said. He grabbed the small circular container in which the prize was, and was disappointed to see it had not been the emerald ring he was hoping for. He quickly jammed another quarter in.

"Syaoran! Now!" Chung touched Syaoran's shoulder.

"No, Dad!" Syaoran shouted. Chung crouched down to talk to Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang," Chung said gently. "I know how much you want that ring. But you'll be spending a lot of money."

"It doesn't matter! I have lots of quarters," Syaoran said as he stuffed a hand into his pocket and produced a large quantity of quarters.

Chung sighed. "Fine. But we don't have a lot of time."

Syaoran put on a small smile, and with renewed enthusiasm, shoved a quarter into the machine.

"Dang," Syaoran whispered to himself as he examined the latest prize he got. He shrugged, sighed, and threw it into a bag next to him. Chung shook his head, laughing.

8 minutes later Syaoran called his dad over. "Hey! Dad! I got it! I got it!" Syaoran jumped up and down, holding the object with the green ring inside.

Chung smiled and laughed. "Very good, Syaoran."

Just then one of the store employees came out, took one look at Syaoran and his huge bag with all the prizes in it, and turned to Chung.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. You've been here for a long time, and we do not tolerate loitering…" the employee stuttered. He took another look at Syaoran and continued. "And I'm afraid your son has…"

"Don't worry, we were just leaving," Chung said as he grabbed his son's hand. "Come on, Xiao Lang…" they walked out the store.

-------

"Yelan! We're back!" Chung called to his wife as he opened the door to their house. "Fuutie! Sheifa! Fanren! Feimei!"

"You two are late," Yelan appeared before them, smiling. Chung kissed his wife's cheek.  
"And what do we have here?" she said to Syaoran.

"Look mom!" Syaoran opened the back full of prizes from the toy machine.

_  
"Oh!" Yelan glanced at the bag and laughed. "Syaoran! Don't tell me you spent all that money!"_

Syaoran turned red. "Sorry," he said, bowing.

"No, no, hon, its fine," Yelan let out the last bit of laughter. "But why did you get so many? Did you really want them?"

"No," Syaoran held out the ring, "I wanted this."

"Oh?" Yelan grinned. She knew exactly who it was for. "And who's the lucky girl who's receiving it?"

Syaoran turned even redder. "Sakura."

"Ah, I see," Yelan gave Syaoran a pat on his head.

Just then Syaoran's sisters, Fuutie, Shiefa, and Femei came thumping down the stairs.

"Well how are my—" Chung began but the girls burst into urgent cries.

"Mom! Dad! Fanren just went out the side door to see her boyfriend!" the girls whined. "She told us not to tell you!"

"Calm down, girls," their father told them, crossing his arms. "We'll deal with Fanren when she comes home. I promise she won't get away with this."

The girls noticed the small ring Syaoran was holding. "Oooh, little brother, who's that for?" the girls teased.

Syaoran quickly put his hands behind his back. "Leave me alone!"

"Girls, girls, leave Syaoran alone," Yelan winked. "It's his business." The girls giggled and went into the kitchen.

"Now, Syaoran… you have kendo and karate lessons in 2 hours, so run along and play with Sakura-chan," Yelan told him.

"Yes, do whatever business you have with her," Chung agreed.

"Okay," Syaoran ran out the front door and next door to Sakura's house.

Syaoran knocked on the door.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun," Nadeshiko Kinomoto smiled down at him. "Come on in. Sakura's in her room."

"Arigatou," Syaoran bowed.

Syaoran went up to Sakura's room and found Sakura sitting on the bed, swinging her feet and brushing her hair.

_  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said to her._

"Oh, hey, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura eagerly stood up. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Syaoran nodded. "Let's go."

"Okay, let me just get my shoes and tell mama," Sakura told him as they both walked down the stairs. Sakura was dressed in a pink strapped dress with a pink and white striped turtleneck underneath. Syaoran was dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Mama! Me and Syaoran are going to play now!" said Sakura to her mom.

"Okay, now, be careful," Nadeshiko told them. "Syaoran, take care of her."

"Hai," Syaoran nodded. "I will."

Sakura and Syaoran started walking down the sidewalk. "So where to you wanna go?" Sakura asked him, smiling.

"Let's go to—" Syaoran was hesitant to do this, but he decided it was the right thing. He clenched the small ring in his pocket.

"Eh?" Sakura said, confused.

"Let's so to the Sakura Field," Syaoran finished. "It's spring, you know, so the trees will be in bloom."

"Okay! We haven't been there in forever!" Sakura said cheerfully.

As they walked along, Sakura decided to say something. She stopped and grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran… I have to tell you something," Sakura whispered. "It's important."

"Eh? What is it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura leaned forward and whispered in Syaoran's ear, "you're my best friend".

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou!"

"Uh…" Syaoran didn't know what to do. "So where do you want to go?"

"Well…" Sakura looked down. "We haven't been the Cherry Fields in a long time so…"

"Okay," Syaoran nodded. "Let's go there."

When they arrived at the Cherry Fields, the two kids said nothing. They gazed at the beautiful field, the meadow with cherry blossom trees everywhere. Since it was spring, the cherry blossoms were in bloom and it was a breathtaking sight. Sakura exhaled and smiled at Syaoran.

Sakura started running through the fields, spinning herself and dancing. Syaoran followed her awkwardly, even though he saw Sakura do this a million times.

Sakura bent down and picked up a cherry blossom petal. She grinned, because she had an idea. She scooped up a pile of cherry blossom petals and threw them on Syaoran's head.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Syaoran rolled his eyes at her. "Did you know caterpillars are on your hands? Caterpillars can be on petals."

Sakura screamed and jumped, hoping to shake off the caterpillars. Syaoran started to laugh at her. Sakura shot a glare at him. "There really weren't any spiders, were there?"

"Nope," Syaoran bent over, laughing.

"Hmph," Sakura crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, sorry Saku," Syaoran apologized, still laughing in between words.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Sakura shrugged at Syaoran.

"I have something I want to tell you," Syaoran turned red.

"Ok?" Sakura nodded.

"Well… SakuraWillYouMarryMe?" Syaoran said in one breath.

"Why…" Sakura squealed, understanding everything Syaoran had said. "Of course!"

Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran's neck. "You're the bestest friend ever!"

Syaoran handed Sakura the ring he had gotten earlier. "Here."

"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura grinned as she hugged Syaoran tighter.

"So… Syaoran… I have a big favor to ask you…" Sakura looked down. "Will you plan the wedding?"

"What?" Syaoran asked. "Uh… uh, Sakura… shouldn't Tomoyo do this stuff?"

Sakura shook her head. "Tomoyo's going to be too busy making the dresses… and besides," Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "You're my best friend."

"Uh, yeah, right," Syaoran laughed. "I'm no girl. You expect me to make the right choices for you?"

"Well yeah, you know me better than anyone," Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "And I know you have feminine tendencies."

"No I don't!" Syaoran glared at her. "I'm sorry, but who was the "tomboy of the class" in Grade Four?"

"Syaoran!" Sakura turned red. "Well, we had our ways."

"Who's the guy anyway?" Syaoran said to himself, realizing the one girl he loved in the entire world was about to get married. Planning the wedding was going to hurt him even more.

"Well…" Sakura said with a hint of embarrassment. "Do you remember… Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Hiiragizawa! That super smart geek!" Syaoran said, shocked. "I thought he'd never love anything more than Science and Math."

"He's not geek! In fact, he's one of the most successful businessmen in Japan!" Sakura said indignantly. 

"Come on Sakura, he was a snob in University! Always the one who got top marks, the smart guy who snubbed everyone who "wasn't worthy of his presence". That was including you! You weren't exactly the "smartest flower in the bunch"," Syaoran exclaimed. 

"And you were?" Sakura shot back.

"Well, Saku, I graduated 4th in the class," Syaoran shrugged. "So that's saying something."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you'd understand, Syaoran! Out of all the people in the world… I thought you said you'd always be there for me! I thought you'd be supportive… after all these years…" 

Syaoran was silent. After a long period of silence, he finally spoke. "I will be supportive." He gave Sakura a hug. "When did you meet him?"

"5 months ago," Sakura said. "Remember that trip I took to Thailand on vacation? He was there on a business trip."

"5 months is a little early," Syaoran said, carefully eyeing the look on Sakura's face, knowing how soft she was about people's opinions.

"Yeah, I know," Sakura sighed. "But… I dunno. It just feels right." 

_I'm sorry, Sakura_, Syaoran thought to himself as he closed his intense amber eyes. _It's too late for me to tell you now._

"Syaoran?" Sakura glanced at Syaoran.

"Uh, yeah," Syaoran nodded. "I understand."

"I knew you would," Sakura smiled as she gave Syaoran a hug once more.

"So… where is Hiiragizawa anyway?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Well… he's on a business trip," Sakura said. "He said he was sorry he couldn't make it and see you and Tomoyo again. But I promised him I would show tons of pictures and Tomoyo's video."

"Oh."

"So are you going to planning my wedding?" Sakura asked Syaoran softly.

Syaoran paused. He wasn't sure he was capable of planning a wedding, but he would do anything for Sakura. "Yes, I'll plan your wedding."

"Thanks, Syaoran, I knew I could count on you," Sakura said, hugging Syaoran tightly.

--

Sakura and Syaoran went back inside and found Tomoyo flirting with one of the employees.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura hissed, grabbing Tomoyo's arm. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to have fun while you two were gone!" Tomoyo replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, Sakura!" one of Sakura's employee friends called.

"Oh, hi!" Sakura grinned and headed over to the friend.

"Hey," Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran. "What happened? It doesn't look like you told her."

"I didn't," Syaoran said. "It's too late anyway."

"No, it's not! Better late than never!" Tomoyo said in a loud whisper.

"No, better never!" Syaoran glared at Tomoyo. "She's getting married."

"Oh… Syaoran…" Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I am too," Syaoran said to her, almost like he was saying it to himself.

**A/N: How was the fic? Good? Bad? I would love to hear your thoughts on it so I can continue! Arigatou!**

Note: In every chapter (I hope) there will be a flashback about Sakura and Syaoran's past.

Next Chapter: Syaoran meets Eriol, wedding plans commence.

Reviews would make me happy. Flames will be deleted, ignored. I would love constructive criticism.

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Push the Button Below!


	2. His Loyalty

Hello there! This is Starfire Star, reporting live from the comfort of her own home! This fic will continue, whether I get reviews or not! But thanks to my reviewers of the first fic for even giving this fic a chance! I know some of you out there usually don't read fics unless there's more than one chapter, so I'm grateful I got reviews at all. Here's the second chapter! You all deserve it!

NOTE: I will put Syaoran's POV, or his thoughts on the recent scene, in **bold**. It will reflect on the past, relating to the recent scene/situation.Just his thoughts, that's all :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP has the right to say that they do. But I do not. **

**However, I DO own this plot. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If I see a fic with any resemblance to mine without me being credited whatsoever, I will make sure you suffer the consequences. Hope I didn't scare you **

**Perfect Situation **

A CCS Fanfic by _Starfire Star _

Chapter Two: His Loyalty

Five Days after Christmas.

Syaoran Li was fast asleep in his bedroom of his apartment. If you could call it a bedroom. Clothes were strewn all around the room, old University of Hong Kong textbooks lying on the ground (that he ought to sell), paper work on the ground and desk, but, most importantly, the papers did not cover the various pictures of his family, friends, but many of, you guessed it, him and Sakura.

Syaoran tiredly woke up, yawning. He rolled over and swore because it was, yet again, snowing. Getting the snow off his car would be such a hassle.

He glanced at the pictures of him and Sakura on his desk. They were cute pictures, Syaoran giving Sakura a piggyback, Sakura doing bunny ears on Syaoran, Sakura and Syaoran graduating from high school, university, etc.

There was a knock at the door. Syaoran panicked. He wondered who had gotten his key. He gave one to his family, and to Sakura. Yeah, that was it. It was probably Sakura. But they had work today. Why would Sakura come to his house?

"Come in," Syaoran said weakly as he sat up in his bed and tried to fix his messy brown hair.

"O-okay…" Sakura said, cautiously peeking in the door. "Hey."

"Uh, yeah, hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Syaoran said, standing up, yawning, and stretching.

"Hey," Sakura interrupted, pointing at a picture on my desk of her and me when we were in grade 6. "I look cute in that picture! You don't look so bad yourself!"

I could tell something was up with her. Sakura was never good at hiding anything.

"Sakura, tell me," I said to her.

"Well…" Sakura hesitated. "I was jogging outside and decided to come by." Sakura added this quickly.

Syaoran glared at her. "You were never good at lying. Tell me the real reason."

"Well, part of it is true, I walked," Sakura admitted.

"What? Why'd you walk?" Syaoran asked, taking note that she was already dressed for work.

**Syaoran's Thoughts:  
Countless times in High School people would tell me I was foolishly or blindly in love. Unrequited love, they'd say. Just because I would do anything for Sakura. If Sakura was sick and went to the nurse's office, I would be right there with her, asking her if she needed anything. If she sprained her ankle in gym class I would be the one walking her home. I wanted to let her know she could depend on me for anything. That was one of the signs to show you loved someone. At least, that's what many girls said. Too bad Sakura couldn't see it.  
**  
"Because… well… my car is buried by the snow," Sakura shrugged sheepishly.

"And mine isn't?" Syaoran said, leading Sakura out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you the real truth," Sakura sighed. "I realized that we've been polluting the air by using our cars when there is only one person in it, so I decided maybe we can carpool."

**Carpool. The word echoed in my head. Sakura, even though she loved nature, had felt a sense of independence when she got her new car for her 20th birthday. She would take it everywhere, many would joke that she loved her car more than she loved me. I didn't find that quite funny. Actually, Sakura would never have thought that deeply about our earth. Don't get me wrong, I didn't think that she was dumb or anything, but I never knew polluting the air was one of her concerns. **

"Carpool," Syaoran repeated. "Let me guess: This is Eriol's influence."

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, partly."

"I could've picked you up," Syaoran said, making a cup of coffee. "You didn't have to walk."

"Oh. Damn. I should have thought of that," Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoran smirked.

"I'll be back, let me just change for work," Syaoran told Sakura as Sakura sat down at the table.

"Hurry up, we have only 20 minutes to get there," Sakura told him.

"I thought secretaries had to be there earlier," Syaoran replied.

Sakura shook her head. "The boss is going to have a hangover anyway and won't be in till late."

Syaoran went to his room and quickly changed into his smart, but still pretty casual clothes.

"Syaoran," Sakura said to Syaoran with a confused look as he appeared back in the kitchen. "Where's your Christmas tree?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't have one. I don't have time to put one up, anyway," Syaoran brushed off her question as he shrugged on his coat.

"Syaoran…" Sakura drawled out his name. "Come on, put one up! Your place looks so…" she glanced around the room. "…sad without a Christmas tree!"

"Well, there's no other reason," Syaoran pointed out. "Christmas has passed. It's just New Year's we're waiting for. It's kind of… a waste?"

"Syaoran," Sakura pouted. Syaoran laughed. "I hate when you do that. Makes me give into whatever you're asking for."

"Really?" Sakura said with a smile. "Yeah. But not this time," Syaoran told her. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Doesn't this feel like old times?" Sakura grinned as she and Syaoran got into his car.

"Old times? Sure," Syaoran said absentmindedly as he backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah… remember we used to walk everyday to school together?" Sakura sighed with happiness. "That was so fun!"

Syaoran felt hurt at the word _together_- it hurt him that times were going to change, for worse. His heart sank.

"That leads me back to when we first met," Sakura went on happily. "It was that day it was practically pouring! It was great."

-Flashback-

_Yelan Li looked out the window. "Oh my. New neighbors are moving in today- out of all days. It's pouring outside! The movers must be drenched." _

Chung Li looked outside the window, glanced at his wife, and summoned his 4 year-old son.

"Yes, dad?" Syaoran said uncertainly.

"Syaoran… perhaps you could go with your mother to greet the new neighbors?" Chung said.

Yelan nodded, indicating that she was fine with the arrangement.

Syaoran took one glance out the window and then looked back at his parents. "It's pouring outside, though."

"Exactly," Yelan jumped in. "It would be the perfect time to show our hospitality by helping them out."

So it was settled. Syaoran and Yelan got their coats on and Yelan got two umbrellas. Then they went out in the rain, and went next door to the new neighbors' house.

Just then, the family dashed outside, umbrellas over them. There was a man, woman, and son. And a little girl was peeking out the door.

"Mommy!" the girl cried, dashing outside.

"Sakura go back inside!" the mother scolded, trying to carry some boxes into the house. Sakura remained outside, worried expression on her face.

"Sakura! Go inside! You'll catch a cold!" the father told her as he put some boxes onto the ground.

Sakura remained outside. "I don't want to go back inside!"

Just then, the rain stopped. Or at least Sakura though so. But what really happened was there happened to be an umbrella over her head, held by a boy with deep amber eyes, who was 2 inches or so taller than her. He had a surprised look on his face, like he was surprised at his own actions. But nevertheless, she smiled warmly at him.

"Arigatou! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I just moved here!" Sakura spoke, her words very fast, and full of energy.

Syaoran looked taken aback, but smiled and nodded back. "I-I'm Syaoran Li," he said quietly. "You're gonna catch a cold."

Sakura grinned and giggled.

Yelan stood a few meters away from her son, her eyes warm with happiness. She just knew that this girl was sent for Syaoran, whether he liked it or not.

-End Flashback-

"Anyway, Syaoran," Sakura said. "I have the wedding all planned out for you! So all you have to do is arrange everything, and boom! We have a great wedding!" She produced a thick book from inside her purse.

"W-what the hell?" Syaoran glanced at it, trying hard to laugh. "Sakura… isn't that the book you made when you were 14?"

Sakura turned red. "Shut up."

Syaoran started laughing. Sakura punched his arm.

"Okay, okay," Syaoran said, letting out the last few laughs. "Shoot."

Sakura sighed, still a little bit embarrassed. "Well, even though it is the book I made when I was 14, it's awfully similar to what I have planned now. I changed a couple of things."

Sakura opened up to the first page, and began to read, "I want my dress to be a beautiful white strapless gown and a tiara over my head with the veil attached to it."

Syaoran snorted. "Dream wedding, eh, Princess?"

Sakura ignored him and moved on, "I want my bridesmaids' dresses to be amethyst purple…"

"Because Tomoyo's eyes are amethyst purple and she's your best girl friend," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Syaoran! You're supposed to be an optimistic supportive planner!" Sakura protested.

"Alright, alright."

"And…" Sakura glared at Syaoran. "I made one last change. I want your outfit to be an exact replica of Ron Weasley's Dress Robes at the Yule Ball in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Syaoran said sarcastically.

Sakura gave up. "Fine, I'm kidding!"

Syaoran parked into his designated Parking Spot at the accounting office where they both worked. Syaoran worked as a real accountant, but Sakura worked there as the boss's secretary, because she had just started working 6 months ago, so that's where you had to start off. And, the boss liked her. That bothered Syaoran. Sakura had worked before as a model, but when her agent left the country, she decided to quit.

Sakura got out of the car and put on her white crocheted hat with the large red flower on it. She tightly hugged her long white pea coat around her. Then Syaoran noticed her engagement ring. His heart tightened. "Damn that Hiiragizawa," he muttered under his breath.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "What?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing."

Sakura, as if she heard, put on her white gloves, hiding the engagement ring from sight.

Syaoran glanced at his own black leather winter coat. "Smart move, there, Saku," he smirked. "White gets, uh, dirty, pretty easily."

Sakura flushed. "Oh no."

"Eh, don't worry," Syaoran said. "You look cute."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled as they walked into the building.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura greeted the woman at the desk.

"Mornin, Syaoran, Sakura," the lady nodded.

"Kizu, is Mr. Hiroshida in?" Sakura asked the lady.

"No, no, I don't even know if the boss is coming in," she said as she took a good look at one of her perfectly manicured nails. "He was complaining about a hangover, or somethin. I told him he shouldn't have had more than two drinks on the night before a work day. I guess he couldn't keep track." Kizu smiled.

"Thanks, for the update, Kizu," Sakura bowed. Kizu winked at Syaoran.

Syaoran retreated to his cubicle where there was a giant stack of paperwork on his desk. Syaoran groaned. "Due Thursday." Was what a sticky note on top of the pile said. Syaoran glanced at his calendar. He couldn't get it in by then.

Just then his phone rang. Syaoran picked it up. "Syaoran Li speaking."

"Syaoran, there's a girl calling for you, on line one," Kizu replied.

"Thanks," Syaoran said, pressing the 1 Key.

"Like, heeeyy, Syaoran-kun!" A girl's squeaky, high, loud voice sounded. "Like, ohh mmyyy gosh it's like, Masami! You know, from like, high school!" She shrieked and giggled.

"Shit," Syaoran said. He hated this. People from University and High School kept calling him, inviting him to reunions, but really they were always trying to seduce him or go out with him. He always refused.

"Masami? Who the hell are you?" Syaoran practically yelled, judging from the looks he got from people looking over their cubicles.

"Like… just kidding, Syaoran. It's Tomoyo," Tomoyo laughed. "That was hilarious."

Syaoran glared, even though Tomoyo wasn't there to see it. "What, Daiddouji?" He said with an impatient voice.

Tomoyo ignored his impatient ness and continued on. "Last night, Sakura told me all about the engagement."

"Good to know. She knew you'd have a fit if she didn't tell you," Syaoran said, glancing at the computer screen in his cubicle.

"Well, just to let you know, I saw Eriol Hiiragizawa today. His flight landed in Tomoeda this morning," Tomoyo replied innocently.

"So?"

"So, he's heading to your office," Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice. "He wants to see Sakura. And see 'the famous Syaoran Li'.

"Tomoyo, I'm kind of busy right now, so I'm hanging up on you," Syaoran said as he placed the phone (with Tomoyo's shrieks of protest coming from it) on the receiver.

Syaoran sighed and flipped through the papers on his desk. He powered on the computer and took a sip of coffee.

After his computer got powered on and he started working, a window popped up with a PING sound. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, as the sound was very loud and IMing was against work rules. As far as Syaoran was concerned, this rule was only for him, Sakura, and the few other young employees. Just because they were quite young. But Syaoran thought he was too old for the IM crap anyway. Emails were good enough. But that didn't stop Sakura.

The message read….

Sakura says:  
_wolf-boy… guess who's coming here? _

Even Syaoran had to laugh at that nickname. Sakura hadn't called Syaoran wolf-boy since they were six and she dumped a bucket of sand on his head.

Syaoran, glancing at the words again,sighed and quickly typed….

_I don't want to know. _

He sent it and waited for Sakura to reply. It said that Sakura was writing a message, but she kept stopping and then re-typing.

Finally…

Sakura says:  
_Why don't you want to know? _

Syaoran hesitated. He didn't want to tell Sakura anything, or else it would suck him deeper into this mess and make him reveal his deepest secret. Syaoran would never admit it, but he was afraid.

Syaoran was just about to type something when a voice whispered, "boo!"

Syaoran whipped his head around and turned to face Sakura. Sakura smiled. "Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura pushed a stack of booklets aside and sat on a part of his desk.

"Yeah, fine," Syaoran muttered. "It's just the damn work. It's almost New Year's eve, for crying out loud."

Sakura shook her head in remorse. "If I can't get a couple of days off before New Year's, I will never get Mr. Hiroshida to give us days off for wedding planning."

Syaoran felt uncomfortable. He got himself into this mess, by agreeing to plan Sakura's wedding. He could've said no, and Sakura would understand. She always understood. That was one of the important bonds in their friendship: they actually understood each other.

Sakura could sense there was something bothering Syaoran. She stared at him until his amber eyes met her emerald eyes. "Syaoran… tell me. Is something wrong?" Sakura said softly.

"No, nothing," Syaoran looked away and pretended to be very interested on what was showing on the computer screen.

"No. Syaoran, don't shut me out like this," Sakura said, her whisper stronger, and urgent. "I always confided in you, now it's your turn."

Sakura emerald eyes locked Syaoran's eyes, and she refused to look away. Syaoran noticed she had changed. If Sakura were in this position a couple of years ago, she would have shrugged it off and not cared. Syaoran wasn't sure if he liked this change or not.

"Well…" Sakura said, deciding to change the subject, finally. She didn't want to persist any farther, or their friendship would crumble. It was something they both worked hard to maintain, and she didn't want to lose him. Those words echoed in her head… **_she didn't want to lose him._** Sakura had felt herself feel this way before. Some sort of clingy, tingly, sensation. Eh, no matter. She just brushed it off.

"… Eriol Hiiragizawa is coming. That's what I tried to tell you on MSN," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "He wanted to come see me at work."

Syaoran nodded. "Is that even allowed?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. But he's coming whether they like it or not."

Syaoran looked away and began to absentmindedly skim the pile of papers on his desk. "Does he remember me?"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "He calls you the—"

"Famous Syaoran Li," Syaoran finished for her.

"How did you know?" Sakura said, surprised.

"Tomoyo," Syaoran said simply and shrugged.

"He wants to have lunch," Sakura continued. "You, me, Tomoyo, him."

Syaoran looked away. He couldn't bear to see Sakura and Eriol together. He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"I don't know… I have all this paperwork…" Syaoran gestured to the papers on his desk.

"Come on, Syao-kun!" Sakura pleaded. Sakura felt a tinge of worry, upset, and curiosity. Normally Syaoran would blow everything off for Sakura. But now… he seemed…. different.

Syaoran sighed. She was his best friend, after all. And it was just lousy paperwork. He could get away with it… hopefully.

"Fine," Syaoran said. Sakura jumped up and flung herself into his arms. "Thanks, Syaoran."

Just then the phone rang. Sakura pulled herself away from Syaoran and sat back on the desk.

"Syaoran Li speaking," Syaoran said. He glanced at Sakura then nodded and said, "yes, she's here. Alright. Yes, I know about it. Thank you."

"What?" Sakura said eagerly. "What's up?"

Syaoran swallowed. He didn't want to tell her that _he_ was here. But that was so selfish… he loved her to the point where he would want to break up any type of relationship between her and another man. He loved her… just then, words from his close cousin, Meiling, appeared in his head. _If you love her, Syaoran… let her be happy. Isn't your love's happiness your happiness? Just let her go…_ those were words she told him over the phone. Syaoran couldn't help but think of them.

"That was Kizu…" Syaoran paused. "Eriol is here."

Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide, and she jumped off the desk and was practically jumping up and down. Syaoran smiled. He loved to see Sakura smile… it was like how children felt about candy. But under these circumstances, he felt sad. And his amber eyes showed just that hint of sadness.

"Come on, Syaoran!" Sakura squealed as she grabbed his arm. "I haven't seen Eriol in _days_…"

Sakura practically led Syaoran (or maybe dragged him) to the main foyer. Syaoran was in a daze, not sure if he wanted to see the man who had stolen his Sakura away from him.

**This is where I'm dizzy and confused. When I meet some new guy in Sakura's life. I mean, they felt like a threat. A threat to me and Sakura's possible future. Tomoyo always gets mad and says, "how can you possibly think of a possible future with her if you DON'T TELL HER?" Tomoyo had always said I obsess too much over Sakura, well what can I say? I have known her my whole life, practically. I have grown to love her so much it hurt. Tomoyo always giggles when I talk about her— she always squeals, "you go all romantic when you talk about Sakura! You're always swooning! But you're still wayyy too obsessed!"**

Standing in the main foyer was a tall, midnight-blue haired man wearing glasses. In Syaoran's opinion, he looked like he hadn't changed a single bit since University. But it was probably Syaoran's jealousy that caused him to think that.

"Eriol!" Sakura shrieked as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you!"

Syaoran stood back, pretty much out of place. He had sadness burning within him and anger. He felt like he wanted to punch that Hiiragizawa's lights out.

**My mouth went dry. This hurt so bad. I felt like I was back in my freshman of high school days, where I was always going after girls (the girls that didn't run after _me_at least)and then getting crushed when I saw them with some otherguy. But this is Sakura we're talking about. Sakura had a couple of boyfriends (if you could call them that) in HS, but nothing really serious, meaning nothing over a week. Heck, we even went to Senior Prom together… she couldn't get a date (what man didn't want her?) she liked, I didn't want a date (other than Sakura), so it was the perfect solution. My mother used to say, "Xiao Lang, you're trying to catch a fish in the air." How I felt about Sakura described what that saying meant.**

Just then, the very lovely Tomoyo Daidouji opened the doors of the building. Her purple hair was pinned up with chopsticks, and she wore a black pea coat over a purple sweater and jeans.

Syaoran felt awfully suspicious. Had Tomoyo arrived by coincidence, at the same time as Eriol? Quite odd…

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and Eriol's loving embrace, and then at Syaoran. She raised her eyebrows at Syaoran at mouthed, "Uh oh."

Syaoran nodded and mouthed, "Help."

"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled at the couple. "Is this your…" Tomoyo hesitated, taking a glance at Syaoran, trying to spare his feelings as much as possible. "… Your… Eriol?"

"Yes," Eriol broke away from Sakura and stepped forward to shake her hand. "This is him. It's nice to see you again, Miss Daidouji."

**Syaoran's thoughts:  
What did he mean by again? I knew Eriol and Tomoyo had talked once in University, but it felt like he was saying something different. As if they just recently saw each other. I wonder why and where…**

Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran practically gagged.

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran Li, long time no see."

"You're quite the poet, I suppose," Syaoran said, trying to make his voice sound cool, but not too cold, to please Sakura. They shook hands, Syaoran doing so rather stiffly.

Eriol, much to Tomoyo and Sakura's relief, didn't take Syaoran's remark badly. "Well, no, I'm a traveling businessman, but poetry is one thing I have grown to enjoy."

Syaoran merely nodded. Eriol continued on, "It seems like you and Sakura are closer than ever." Syaoran wasn't sure if he liked Eriol's tone or attitude. Syaoran gritted his teeth, "yes, we've always been very close."

Tomoyo, sensing tension between the two, quickly said, "Well, some of us don't have very long lunch breaks, so why don't we hurry off to lunch?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said, practically shooting daggers at Eriol. "Let's."

"Damn that son-of-a—" Syaoran muttered before interrupted by Tomoyo, who coughed loudly and said, "AHEM."

The four settled to eat at a fancy restaurant, called The Four Seasons, which Sakura picked out. Syaoran was practically fuming. Eriol had changed Sakura. Sakura was a simple, no-nonsense non-fancy girl, and she would have any day settled to eat at a small restaurant rather than eat at The Four Seasons, the fanciest restaurant in Tomoeda, costing more than she made in a month.

**Syaoran's Thoughts:  
Mr. Fancy-Pants. Trying to show off. Don't try to make up for your snobbishness in University. I will always think of you as a no-good-snobbish bastard! **

Eriol offered to treat everyone, since he could afford this restaurant no problem. Syaoran felt worse and worse, as if he and Eriol were being compared. They settled on their orders and glanced at each other expectantly, as if they were going to say something important.

"So…" Eriol coughed, glancing at his fiancée (and by that, we do not mean Tomoyo hint hint). "Syaoran will be planning the wedding?"

"Yes!" Sakura said happily, fingering her engagement ring. "He knows me better than anyone, so he's the obvious choice."

"Have you decided on a location yet?" Eriol smiled. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. It seemed like this wasn't even Eriol's wedding. He didn't even speak or act like it was!

"No, not yet," Sakura shook her head remorsefully. "Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked up. "Yeah?"

"D-did you hear?" Sakura said sadly. "I don't know how I could've forgotten this… but yesterday..."

Tomoyo shot Sakura a concerned look. "Sakura?"

"They're… tearing down our Cherry Blossom Field!" Sakura cried out.

Syaoran's eyes opened wide. "What?"

**I felt like I was being torn apart bit by bit. This whole situation was getting worse and worse.**

"The place we got married at is going to be torn down!" Sakura spoke again. "I-I can't believe it… it was our special place. They said it was supposed to be torn down for houses after Tomoeda suddenly got very populated…"

Tomoyo gave Syaoran a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry…"

"Wait. Hold on," Eriol interrupted. "This field is important to you, no?"

Sakura nodded. "It's the most important place of my life." She gave Syaoran a small smile. Syaoran smiled weakly back. Damn this. The place they had spent days together was going to be gone? It was as if their childhood memories were going to be shattered.

"Aha!" Eriol said triumphantly. "I'll buy it… we can even have our wedding there!"

Sakura's emerald eyes were as wide as snow globes. They sparkled.

Syaoran's mood turned from sad to anger. He gritted his teeth. WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS? That was him and Sakura's place! No Eriol! Not even Tomoyo had been brought there! She was often curious, but knew how special it was to Sakura and Syaoran. SYAORAN AND SAKURA WERE MARRIED THERE! Eriol was trying to replace their memories with new ones! Screw him. DAMN HIM.

Syaoran resisted the urge to speak his mind for once. As a result, an uncomfortable, struggling face appeared.

"I'm very happy about you thinking to buy it…" Sakura said softly, with a quick glance at Syaoran, said, "but that's Me and Syaoran's place… we were married there."

To everyone's surprise, Eriol placed a hand over Sakura's and said to her, "then we'll make it our place."

Syaoran wanted to rip his head off.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I finished this chapter! I have to admit it now, I am a slow updater. Do not complain or go, "I'm not going to read your stories if you don't update sooner!" because I won't bother to read it. Do you think I have time to read silly crap like that? Don't get me wrong, I love your reviews, but I often get angry when people only say, "I love this fic. Update soon!" because it doesn't help me at all! I need your constructive criticism! I would love it if you could tell me how to improve. I now know I should also help authors out by telling them how to improve. We should all do that!  Keep in mind that there is a difference between constructive criticism and flames. **

Sending love your way,  
A Syaoran Fan Girl (Starfire Star!)

Push the button below!


	3. Their Relationship

Hehe! February's here, a new month, New Year, let's all do our best to improve on whatever we want to improve and start our year happy, healthy, and willing to try new things! Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. I'm very happy, so many dedicated readers! I can't believe you actually like my story (tear)!I'm ahead of schedule with my other fic, I'llTurnTo You Now, so I'm concentrating hard on this now.So here you go everyone. Hope you like.

Special thanks to all my reviewers for helping me out. I really appreciated your constructive criticism. It's helped me a lot.

**Dedication: to all my faithful reviewers. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP has the right to say that they do. But I do not.

**However, I DO own this plot. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If I see a fic with any resemblance to mine without me being credited whatsoever, I will make sure you suffer the consequences. Hope I didn't scare you **

**_  
This chapter will be MOSTLY in Syaoran's POV. The next chapter will be in Sakura's POV._**

--

**Perfect Situation**

A Fanfic by _Starfire Star_

Chapter 3: Their Relationship

One day, when Sakura and I were having a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop and talking about wedding plans (I was trying his best to talk about other things), I was shocked to find out that Sakura hadn't told her family yet.

"Sakura, you told me. You told Tomoyo. You told practically every one of our officemates, but you didn't tell your dad? Or Touya?" I practically yelled in shock.

The truth was if she told me she was getting married a year ago, I wouldn't have cared less if she told her brother, Touya. It wasn't exactly a secret that Touya Kinomoto hated me. When I was younger, he wouldn't exactly show his hate, but through my teens we were constantly fighting (the times we saw each other; we always tried to avoid each other as much as possible), mostly, about the little things. It was hard to avoid him since our families were so close; we had get-togethers at least once a month, practically. But when Saku and I went to University, his hate for me lifted up, little by little. I guess it was because he left his family's house and started a family of his own, and probably because we barely saw each other. Just 6 months ago he had told me he didn't hate me anymore. I guess he decided to tell me because I had offered Sakura a job position at my accounting office. He didn't know when Sakura would find work again.

"I didn't know when the time was right!" Sakura protested softly. "Besides, they've never met Eriol, so I wasn't sure if they'd support my decision!"

"Never met Hiiragizawa?" I said, in more shock. Sakura had been dating Eriol for, how long again (not too long?)? Her family would be utterly surprised. Smart move, Sakura.

"No!" Sakura said, trying to hold off talking by taking a long sip of coffee.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on; let's go tell your family!" I jumped up. I couldn't believe I actually wanted Sakura's family to know…

Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to sit again.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready," Sakura whispered. "You know… Touya probably isn't at my Dad's house, Dad is probably busy…"

"You never know, Sakura," I told her. "It's your situation, your choice."

Sakura stared blankly out the window and took another sip of coffee. I sipped my coffee, too, my eyes never leaving her gorgeous face, awaiting her decision.

I smiled, remembering how her hair was the first day I met her. It was red— not carrot-top red, but a light red, cut short, and tied up in pigtails with two green hair ties. Now, as I looked at her, her hair was a deep auburn, and still pretty. It just rested on her shoulders.

I took another sip of coffee, and as the dark brown liquid made its way down my throat, I thought of my own chocolate brown hair. When I was a kid I had a messy hair cut, my sisters, mom, and dad gave up trying to tame it. I swallowed hard when I thought of my dad. It was hard to think of him, after all these years.

Finally, Sakura sighed and nodded. "Fine. Let's go." She grabbed her purse.

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "You know, if you don't want to…"

Sakura stood up and firmly said, "I want to. I'm sure."

I felt like saying, "You sure you don't want Hiiragizawa to be with you?" but I didn't want them to be together. But I also didn't want to be there when she would tell them she was getting engaged to him.

Sakura shook her head. "He's busy."

I was her friend. Her best friend. She was my best friend. And supporting her was my duty, whether I liked what I was supporting or not, and even though I loved her more than a best friend.

-()-()-

As we were driving in the car, another thought came into my head: my mom. Surely my mom would find out if Sakura and I were in the neighborhood. And we would have to tell her about Sakura and Hiiragizawa.

My mom knew about how I felt about Sakura. No, I am not a mama's boy; she's not my best friend. I didn't confide in her about my feelings of Sakura— she just knew. Of course, the pictures of me and Sakura on my bedroom door might've given something away, I don't know. But my mom knew… that's why one day she confronted me.

-()-

_Sakura and I approached our houses. She gave me one of her heart-melting smiles and said, "See you tomorrow, Syaoran!" the day she started me calling that (meaning my name without the honorific), my sisters nearly fainted. They never dreamed she would earn that kind of intimacy. But they half suspected we didn't know much about honorifics, seeing that we were only 6 when she started calling me Syaoran (without the honorific). _

We were 15 years old. I guess my mom knew this whole time, but only confronted me when she knew I truly understood how I felt. As Sakura walked up the stairs of her porch, I continued on to my house; the house next door.

My mom watched us from the window; I guess she came home early. She worked as and anchorwoman for the local Tomoeda Network— she did the news. So we were well known in our small town. As I came in the front door and put down my bag. I wanted to avoid speaking to her, but I felt guilty. I asked her, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

My mom, Yelan Li, just smiled at me. She asked me to sit down with her at the table. I raised my eyebrow. I tried to avoid these small-talks as much as possible. God knows it was embarrassing when my mom had tried to give me the sex-talk when I was 14.

I sat down at the table. I glanced at her expectantly, wanting to get this talk, or whatever it was, over with so I could get changed for soccer practice. Sakura was going to walk with me, as she had cheerleading practice.

"Syaoran," my mom began, with a little sigh. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but… you're in love with Sakura, aren't you?"

I froze. This was embarrassing. My mom knew I was in love with her! Damn. My sisters must've gotten into my IM conversations. I hadn't told many people, just a few of my closest friends, but they claimed everyone already knew, suspected it, or could tell. What should I do? Deny it? Tell the truth?

I decided to tell the truth. I had to keep up my reputation as a mature guy. Besides, it was the right thing to do. The last thing I wanted was my mom dragging this conversation on longer than necessary.

"Yes," I replied, waiting for my mom's unpredictable reaction. "Wait, I don't know. Yes."

"I see," said my mom, trying to keep a straight, emotionless face. I could tell she was trying not to smile, though. My mom smiled at anything to do with Sakura. I wondered if she was happy and already planning a wedding, like my sisters would do if they found out.

"How did you find out?" I asked quickly, trying to hurry. I wanted to know, but I also didn't want to lose my position as soccer captain.

"Well, I could tell," my mom said, showing her smile now. I couldn't quite believe her, but I knew the last thing my mom would do was lie. Especially since what happened to my dad. "You may go now, Xiao Lang."

I stood up. I didn't want to quite believe my mom knew about this. I hope she wouldn't tell Sakura.

-()-

We reached our houses. I pulled into the driveway of her house, which was neatly shoveled and Christmas lights were put up. I stopped the car and glanced at Sakura, who was taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" I smiled at her, the same smile that she claims, 'calms me down and makes me ever so happy!'_  
_  
Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them. "I'm fine. Thanks, Syaoran."

I smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm always here for you." And I said those words with true meaning. And I know Sakura knew it.

-()-

We knocked on the door. Sakura, with a worried expression on her face, kept glancing down then up at me. I was extremely tall next to her petite size.

The door opened. Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's dear father, opened the door. He smiled warmly at us and said, "Hello, Sakura, Syaoran. Come on in."

I took off my coat and put it on a coat hanger while Sakura gave her dad a hug. I didn't see why she needed to. She had seen her father just five days before, after all.

Fujitaka poured tea into three cups while Sakura and I settled on the couch.

As soon as we started sipping our cups of tea, Fujitaka smiled at us expectantly. "I can tell you have some special news," he said, nodding at us and giving me a wondering look.

I sighed. Fujitaka must've thought I was involved in this whole thing. Well, I was. But not in the way he thought. And I feared he thought the thing that was certainly not true: We were together.

Sakura gave me a sideways glance, looked at her father and said, "Dad… I have some good news."

I swallowed. I felt like I was being hit with a bulldozer. I didn't want her to tell Fujitaka.

I guess it's because it wasn't exactly a secret (to everyone except Sakura, who was, no offence, a bit too distracted and dense to realize it) that my mom and her dad, actually, almost everyone in our families, wanted us to be together. I think after my mother found out I loved Sakura, she rushed over to Sakura's house and told Fujitaka that I liked her.

Fujitaka smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, hun," he said, then took a sip of tea.

"I'm getting married," Sakura said slowly, glancing at me then glancing at her father, awaiting his reaction.

Fujitaka blinked. He looked from me to Sakura, then to me again. I couldn't control the look on my face, and I suppose it must've looked sad and disappointed. And Fujitaka, judging from my look, probably was crushed that his little cherry blossom wasn't getting married to me.

He glanced at Sakura and smiled. "Congratulations!" He stood up and gave Sakura a hug while I sat back, looking uncomfortable and stressed.

As Fujitaka sat back down, he said, "so who's the lucky guy?" He gave me a discreet sideways glance.

Sakura said, "Eriol Hiiragizawa."

I almost scowled at that name. Oh God, it burned my ears. I hated Hiiragizawa. I hated him even more after he wanted to have the wedding at me and Sakura's cherry blossom field. Sakura sweatdropped and politely refused. Thank God for that. Who did Hiiragizawa think he was?

"I'm sorry, dad!" Sakura blurted. Her emerald eyes were glassy, kind of glazed over. "I'm sorry I never told you about him! I'm sorry I never introduced you, I—"

Fujitaka smiled, almost a sad smile, and shook his head. "Don't worry, Sakura. Just be happy."

Sakura slowly smiled. "Thanks."

"And, uh, I hate to do this," Fujitaka said, glancing at his watch. "But I'm a special guest at the Tomoeda University, doing an archaeology lecture. So I really have to go soon…"

I hesitated. After Sakura had left for University, Fujitaka had become sort of workaholic. I wasn't sure if you could call him a workaholic because he really liked what he was doing, but it was going a little overboard. I suppose Sakura didn't notice this because she was so worked up telling her dad about everything… I thought this rather bitterly. I shook my head.

"That's alright," I said, standing up as he stood up. "We can't forget that some of us are busy." I gestured to Sakura to stand up.

"I love you dad," Sakura murmured as she gave her dad a final hug while I put on my coat. "Please tell Touya the news if he drops by."

"Don't worry, I will," Fujitaka smiled as we strode out the door.

-()-

"Syaoran, I have something to tell you," Sakura said softly as I drove through the snowy streets of Tomoeda. "I really hate to do this."

I froze. Damn, I couldn't handle this. Sakura, the girl I really loved, was crushing me bit by bit. Every single thing was like a blow to the stomach.

I kept my eyes on the road as she said, "I'm sorry… but you can't be Eriol's best man."

I almost said, "I didn't like the bastard anyway", but I resisted the temptation. Instead I said, "I understand."

Sakura looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry… I asked him if I could choose his best man and he could choose my maid of honor, but he said he didn't have any girl friends, female cousins or sisters."

"Don't worry about it," I stared hard at the road. It didn't matter to me anyway. The less I was involved with the wedding, the better it would be for my feelings. But I had a horrible feeling that I wasn't being there for her. I was always there for her.

Sakura gave me an apologetic smile and looked down at her hands in her lap. "So where are we off to?" I asked Sakura. I almost cursed that we were driving when we didn't know where we were going. I was wasting gas, and gas wasn't that cheap anymore!

"Tomoyo's place," Sakura said as she rummaged for something in her purse. "She promised to show me some gown designs and some she already made."

I groaned. I had to spend an entire afternoon looking at frilly dresses and things that were pink? Damn. A good soccer game on the sports network was going on.

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, Syaoran, we'll be quick. And I have to finalize a couple of things with you…"

"When's the date?" I interrupted her as I took a left on Cordial Lane.

Sakura looked at me, confused. "Date?"

"Date of the wedding," I spoke, emotionless.

"Oh!" Sakura said quickly. "Well, me and Eriol decided, and we're thinking April or May."

"Sakura… isn't that a little… that's a short time to plan a wedding," I said, a bit pained. I wasn't exactly Mr. Professional Wedding Planner That Can Plan Your Wedding in 4 or 5 Months.

"I know, I know," Sakura said guiltily. "But Eriol said he wanted it as soon as possible."

"Where are you having it?" I asked Sakura, playing with the heat switch, turning it off and on.

Sakura looked distressed. "I…" I didn't know why she hesitated. "I met with Eriol's parents… and they wanted to have a backyard wedding. Eriol's backyard is huge. Enough to fit a lot of people," she added, a bit too cheerfully.

"Saku," I said, annoyed. "Tell me what's wrong. I know you don't want to have a backyard wedding."

I was shocked inside, even though I didn't show it. Sakura, in all the time that I've known her and talked to her about marriage and weddings (which was about 8 times so far), she wanted to have her wedding at a beach, or the Tomoeda Memorial Garden, where a garden was planted in memory of her mother. She always said her mother loved the gardens there.

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran…"

"Sakura."

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura."

Sakura sighed again and slumped in her seat. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you think I'm prying like this?" I said to her, a serious expression on my face.

"Fine," she said softly, playing with the engagement ring on her finger. "The truth is… Eriol's parents wanted to have a backyard wedding. Eriol's backyard is huge, so it would easily fit more than the expected number of guests. Well, I really didn't like the plan. You know I wanted to get married at TMG, but I was afraid that Eriol's parents didn't like me…" she sighed again and closed her eyes. "So I agreed."

There was silence in the air for a while until I spoke again. "Did you talk to Hiiragizawa?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "I talked to him. He said that was just the way they were and they'd come around, and of course they like me." Sakura shrugged. "We really can't agree on a few things."

I stayed quiet. I was in no position to speak my opinions on this, or else it would come out as, "break up with that bastard".

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be alright," I said to her quietly. I quoted the words she had said to me so many times since I was seven, now it was her turn to get good use out of it.

-()-

_"Syaoran?" Sakura said softly as she slowly walked into my bedroom, where I was sitting on my bed. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the large bandage wrapped around my knee, since I was wearing shorts. Since I was just a kid, cuts and scrapes and bruises were normal. But the cut was for a reason. I had gotten the cut, but I didn't get what I took the cut for. _

I stared up at the ceiling as she sat down on my bed next to me. "Are you okay, Syaoran? Does it hurt? When did you get it? How did you get it?" she asked me a million questions. There was a silence, until I answered with a deep breath in one large sentence, "Yeah I'm okay no it doesn't hurt that much I got it this morning chasing Ryo down the sidewalk then I tripped and fell on a rock with cut my knee then Ryo went onto the street and got hit by a car." I took another breath, my amber eyes blank, with a sort of unfeeling.

I didn't need to say it. Ryo was dead. We both knew. Ryo could never stand up to a car.

Sakura's emerald eyes, on the other hand, filled with tears. Ryo, in case you didn't figure it out, was my dog. I got him shortly after Sakura and I got married. Sakura loved the dog as much as I did.

"Did you have a funeral yet?" Sakura whispered, taking my hand. I shook my head and stared up at the ceiling again. Sakura shook away her tears.

"Good. Because I want to be there," Sakura whispered again. "To hold your hand."

I was surprised, but instead of giving her the hug I wanted to give, I shrugged. "Thank you," I gave her a small smile. To my surprise, Sakura threw her arms around me. "You're welcome, Syaoran. I'm sure everything will be alright."

-()-

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura suddenly panicked. "We forgot to stop by your mom's place!" She frantically turned around in her seat.

"It's no use now," I pointed out. "We're too far. Besides, isn't Tomoyo expecting you?" I tapped the steering wheel.

"Oh, right," Sakura said, slumping down in her seat. The famous pout was coming.

"Hey, I'm not the one trying on dresses here," I said as a compromise, "so we could go back. Why don't you just call Tomoyo? She'll probably scream in protest, but nothing life-threatening."

"No," Sakura sighed. "This is important."

And at that moment, by the sound of her voice and the look on her face, I wondered exactly how important the wedding was to her.

-()-

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Sakura was pressing her face against the window, gazing up at the sky, while I fidgeted with all the switches and buttons on my car and constantly changed the radio station. Sakura didn't seem to notice.

As I pulled into the driveway, I heard a squeal (must've been pretty damn loud because I could hear it outside) and the purple-haired, energetic Tomoyo Daidouji jump onto her porch.

I groaned as I got out of the car. Had Tomoyo been overdosing on the coffee again? Sakura gave me a sheepish smile and shrug, and we walked up the porch, holding our breaths, not knowing what Tomoyo would do.

Tomoyo's smile grew bigger as we got closer. It was kind of scary- not to be mean, but she looked like the clown that scared me with a smile when I was eight.

"Syaoran! What a surprise! I didn't know Saku would be bringing you!" Tomoyo said. "Good. We have another judge on the panel!"

"I qualify as a judge?" I asked, as she ushered us into her huge house. Tomoyo, whose mom was filthy rich, had this huge house, which she only lived in for two or so years. Big screen television in every room, ten DVD players, about million rooms, crystal chandelier, a dining room table which could fit two thirds of the people in Tomoeda.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You're planning the wedding, right? So of course you qualify."

I shook off my jacket and made myself comfortable on her huge leather sofa, picked up the remote control, then had it snatched away by Tomoyo.

"Syaoran! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "Watching TV is not part of being a judge and helping to pick out a wedding dress!"

"Hey, it's not my wedding dress," I protested. "Sakura has the right to pick out whatever she wants, without my or anyone else's criticism."

Tomoyo huffed and marched out of the room, only to return pushing a huge rack of wedding dresses and a large binder with papers sticking out.

Sakura sweatdropped as she flopped onto the couch next to me. "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo smiled triumphantly and said, "These are the dresses I had custom made for you, and some I made myself. But I designed all of them," she added.

I said irritably, "what are you going to do with all the dresses she doesn't pick? I mean, do you expect her to have more than one husband?"

Tomoyo put on an angry face again. "Of course not. I'll sell them, obviously."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to the rack. "Grab the first one and put it on." Sakura reluctantly went to the guest room and put on the dress. When she came out, I couldn't believe how ugly it looked.

"Hideous," I said bluntly. It had ruffles one it and those old, puffy sleeves.

Sakura sweatdropped. "It's not exactly my style, Tomoyo," she admitted. Tomoyo shoved another dress into her hands, and Sakura came out wearing a dress with bows and two huge bows on her stomach and back. She looked like the sandwich from my nightmare.

"No," I said immediately. "Never. My eyes, they burn."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and glanced at Sakura expectantly. "Well… I have to agree with Syaoran."

As Sakura tried on a million more dresses, I found myself getting bored. Until finally, she came out looking even more beautiful than every time I've seen her.

"Wow, Sakura… you look beautiful," I whispered as she came waltzing out, swirling the dress. Tomoyo gave me a sympathetic look that said maybe I had gone too far, but she still felt bad at me. I shrugged at her.

"It is really nice," Sakura agreed. The back had criss-crosses to allow maximum fit. It was a strapless gown with a flowing long skirt. It came with a long veil. "I feel like a princess."

Tomoyo nodded, examining the dress for any flaws or tears.

"Since Syaoran really likes it, I think I'll pick it," Sakura continued.

"So whatever Syaoran likes, you're picking it?" Tomoyo said, amused.

"No, I like it too!" Sakura protested as she flounced back into the guest room to change. "It's an awesome dress. Breath taking. So I think I'll pick it."

Tomoyo shrugged and smiled. "I think it's great, but you haven't seen the rest!"

Sakura shrugged sheepishly and said, "Thanks, Tomoyo. But you know how I don't like trying on things that much."

As Sakura changed Tomoyo hissed at me, "Syaoran! Do you really want to be burdened with the task of planning you best friend and first love's wedding? Do you want me to take over?"

I shook my head. "No, Tomoyo. I'm her best friend. She asked me to do it, so I'll do it. I don't want to let her down. Whether I love her or not."

I've been saying this many times. Not to inform other people, but for my own sake. So that I could tell myself that what I was doing was right. So I could actually believe it.

Tomoyo stared at me with her arms crossed. Sakura came out looking all happy and cheerful, not seeming to notice the tension in the room. She jumped onto the couch next to me and squealed, "Let's watch a movie on Pay-Per-View!"

I gave her a look. "That's it?" I said. "So wham, you're done?" I wish I hadn't said it in such a mean voice, but it felt like this wedding meant nothing to her at all. I wish. But she seemed carefree with it, so relaxed, not like how any of my sisters were when they got married.

Sakura looked at me, alarmed. "What? What's wrong? Something changed with wedding plans?" She dropped the remote control of the television beside her.

I shook my head. "No. Nothing happened." Sakura grinned. "Then what do you want to watch?"

-NORMAL POV-

"Hello? Can you meet me?'

"Of course!"

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so."

"Great."

"We can't be like this forever. We ought to tell him sooner or later."

"I know."

"See you soon."

"I love you."

**A/N: Hmm. I think this story is going to move on a little bit faster. I'm going to start moving on to the topics of what happened to Syaoran's dad and Sakura's mom, their high school lives, and maybe even the university topics in the next hmm, five or six chapters? I know the university part is going to be at least two chapters. **

Would anyone like to provide me with appropriate, NON-FLAME, pleasing feedback? No garbage reviews like I got from an anonymous reviewer from another one of my fics. Please, that's all I ask. Thanks.

Star-chan (aka Cherry-chan)

Push the Button Below!


	4. Our Parents: Part I

**Konnichiwa! Anyone want to throw rotten tomatoes at me for not updating? Go ahead! –Is wearing a protective coat- Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm a lazy bum. But hey, when inspiration comes, it comes. Thank goodness I got inspiration when I had some free time. Here's the Fourth Chapter. Enjoy!**

**_Most of this will be in Sakura's POV. I will say when it changes from Sakura's POV to the normal POV._**

-

**Perfect Situation  
**A CCS Fanfic by _Starfire Star_

Chapter Four: Our Parents Part I

As I drummed my fingers on the desk of my "office" outside Mr. Hiroshida's office, I stared outside at the beautiful park outside the office. The soft early-spring breeze rustled a few dead leaves away, much like the worries of my wedding. Other worries filled the back of my mind, but I didn't want to think of that now. Warm, beautiful weather always makes me day-dream, and I was doing just that.

I sighed in content. I was finally going to be the beautiful princess bride on TV. I couldn't compare myself with those little girls on TV that dressed up as brides with stuffed animals as wedding guests. No, I never did that, because I never really liked dress-up. I was a simple girl, who loved playing sports and being with family. Also, I was married to Syaoran. So I would never do a silly thing such as dressing up and pretending to get married. It could hurt his feelings.

Of course, we were little kids back then. We didn't know much about marriage, except it was something that our parents had. We thought it was a promise to be together for ever. Syaoran and I didn't want to be separated. We wanted to play games together and do homework together and have our secret Cherry Blossom Fields forever and ever. We never knew it had anything to do with love. We didn't know what love was.

When we found out what marriage really meant and what love was, we didn't tell each other that we didn't have a marriage. We let ourselves quietly know that we would get married to someone else, and it meant more than being best friend and being together. But Syaoran and I continued to grow up together, with that living "marriage" or without.

My emerald eyes looked down sadly. I would be getting married. That was good, but there were some disadvantages. Eriol was talking about moving somewhere downtown Tomoeda, into a mansion. I wouldn't see Syaoran that much anymore, since we both don't like traveling far distances. I would travel for him, but I wasn't sure if he would do the same.

I remember last week Tomoyo and I went through our high school yearbooks together, and Syaoran had wrote in every single one of them. I knew Syaoran cared about me. When we were seven, I had grown closer to him, and when we were thirteen he grew closer to me. In every single message in the yearbook, he put, "I'll always be there for you." My lips pressed together in a smile, and my face grew warm in content, I suppose.

I thought of my wedding. My smile slipped a little, as I thought of all the money that Eriol's family was putting into the wedding. I'm a plain and simple girl, and I didn't want to have a big ceremony. But getting engaged to Eriol, I guess I was asking for it.

A door slammed, snapping me out of my blissful memories. The sudden movement of Mr. Hiroshida made me instinctively push my chair back as he slammed some papers on my desk.

"Take this to Li!" he barked at me as my strained, surprised emerald eyes grew wide.

I nodded quickly. Mr. Hiroshida abruptly turned around and entered his office, slamming the door behind him.

I collapsed in a heap on top of my desk and blew my bangs up in frustration. A familiar scent flowed around me, and I looked up.

"What are you, Free Willy?" Syaoran said with a smirk. "Are you okay?"

I sighed as I lifted my head up and straightened my hair out. "Mr. Hiroshida is scary," I whispered to Syaoran, almost tearfully. "I've been scared of him and trying to avoid him as much as possible since I started working here," I admitted.

"You don't have to be scared," Syaoran said. "If you just show a little more confidence you'll have him straightened out." He glanced at the stack of papers on the desk and flipped through them and looked at me. "Are these for me?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded weakly as I robotically opened files on my computer.

Syaoran took the whole stack and supported them with his shoulder. "Thanks," he added as he walked off back to his cubicle. I smiled.

I stood up and followed Syaoran back to his cubicle. I was bored. There wasn't much to do for Mr. Hiroshida, except bring him his coffee at the exact same time every day. Besides, Mr. Hiroshida was going to scare me to death if I actually stayed around him today. As Syaoran turned around, he nearly dropped the papers.

"Hey! Don't follow me like that!" he complained as he sat down and immediately began looking at a paper on the top of the stack and typing.

"Sorry," I said meekly as I cleared some space on his desk and sat down. I admired Syaoran. He was one of the best accountants in the office, because he was fast at getting work done. Not that he wanted to do the work.

I watched fondly as he cleared each sheet on the stack, never stopping in between. Finally, after clearing 10 pages, said, "What's up?"

I shrugged. "When are you free? We need to make more plans," I asked as he stared at the computer screen.

Syaoran groaned. "More wedding plans? That's all we do."

I shook my head. "It's always the wedding thing. Let's watch a movie." I was hoping to make it up to Syaoran for making him go through bouquets of flowers and frilly dresses. We hadn't spent much time together lately.

"When?" Syaoran said. "Any time is fine with me." I grinned. I glanced at the calendar on his wall, looking for a free weekend. I looked down the calendar, and there it was, two weeks from now: "Dad's 13th Death Anniversary. Call Mom about it."

I let out a slow, shaky gasp in dismay. "Syaoran," My lips parted to reveal his name as my emerald eyes grew wide. "It's your dad…"

Syaoran nodded quietly. "I know. Don't worry about it." Syaoran was very unsettled upon his father's death. He always tried to hide his feelings about it, but I know deep inside he still had unsettled emotions.

We sat in silence for awhile, sound coming only from Syaoran's key strokes. After a period of tense silence, I bit my lip and said, "Is there going to be a service?"

Syaoran nodded again, saying, "I might not attend." This reply caused me to reveal my strong emotions. "Syaoran!" I exclaimed. "He's your dad!"

"Sakura," said Syaoran in his soothing tone. "I've been attending those services for my dad all these years. I want to remember him quietly- by myself. I don't need a lot of people to give me memories of him." He looked at me, and I stared back, red began appearing at my cheeks, and I looked away.

Syaoran smiled warmly at me, the smile that was always genuine, that made his amber eyes glow. He touched my hand lightly. "It's okay," he whispered as I looked down at my hands, my face still pink and blushing. "Don't feel embarrassed." With that, he turned back to his computer and began to click the mouse repeatedly.

I had reason to be embarrassed. I couldn't forget how I was there when Syaoran's father had died.

_At stood in the front foyer of Syaoran's house, meekly, my emerald eyes curious, waiting, watching. I was dressed in my Tomoeda Elementary Juniors soccer outfit, "emerald green that matches your eyes," Syaoran often remarked, and I, in return, often blushed. I wasn't used to being complimented; people called me "quite the little tomboy". As I was young, I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. But I loved sports. I didn't mind being a good athlete. So I was often surprised when people said how pretty I was, how sweet and kind I was._

Syaoran stood in front of me, his chocolate hair messy as usual. It was even messier after that little incident that involved his mother trying to tame it. His amber eyes were filled with content. He was hopeful, energetic, determined, and confident. I admired Syaoran so much.

He burst with happiness, "Dad! We made it to the playoffs! Our game is this Saturday!" Syaoran gleefully told his father. He pushed a lock of brown hair out of his face and placed a somewhat dirty ball onto the table. He glanced at his father expectantly, waiting to see his reaction.

I didn't know what Mr. Li's reaction would be. Just last year, he had changed so much. He tried to be his normal energetic self, but he was always tired, always being so safe and cautious. Mr. Li normally likes to jump into life with two feet, but this Mr. Li was so different, his interests had changed. I admired him for trying, though. He still wanted to be there for his kids and people close to him. He hoped that no one would see this change, but both Syaoran and I did. I'm sure the other members of Syaoran's family noticed, but preferred to ignore it. They wanted to focus on the happy times only.

Mr. Li smiled. He hugged Syaoran, while I stood there with my hands behind my back. Mr. Li seemed tense about something, apologetic, sad. His mouth was turned up in a smile, yet the smile didn't reach his eyes. Eyes are always the thing that gives someone's real emotions away. Eyes cannot hide how hurt, sad, angry, disappointed, etc. you are.

As Syaoran pulled back, he still glanced at his father to say something, expectantly. Syaoran's father stopped smiling. He bent down to Syaoran's eye level and said, "Syaoran, I might not be able to make it." Syaoran's amber eyes grew wide. I felt so sorry for Mr. Li, he looked so sad. Mr. Li was really trying; he didn't want Syaoran to be hurt. 

Syaoran took a step back. He shook his head, his amber locks shaking wildly, unaware of me or anything around him. He glanced at his father and his lips spat out, "No, you're kidding Dad! Quit joking around!" His lips said that, but I could only hear one word: Denial.

Mr. Li shook his head. "I'm not kidding, Xiao Lang," Mr. Li said remorsefully. "I wish I were kidding." That's when I saw it in Mr. Li's eyes: Fear. He feared that Syaoran would not forgive him. Soccer was important to Syaoran, one of the most important things in his life, at this age. My eyes grew wide as I watched the scene unfold before me, me frozen in my standing position, my hands clasped around each other behind me. 

"No, no!" Syaoran began to say wildly as he waved his hands. "I can't believe this. How could you, Dad!" Syaoran's face crumpled up, as if he were going to cry. As I saw this, I somehow was unfrozen, my feet already making their way to Syaoran's side, comforting him. As I peered at his face, my hands on his shoulders, I saw his face red. He was looking at his shoes, his hair making his face unreadable to Mr. Li.

Mr. Li look helpless. I gave an apologetic glance at him and Mr. Li shrugged. Finally he spoke. "Syaoran, I'm very, very sorry. It's just that they really need me at work…" Syaoran suddenly looked up, his face red in rage. "I'm not important, am I? You don't care about your son; you don't care about anything except work!" I was taken aback by this outburst. Mr. Li stood up, his face serious.

"Syaoran, I can make it up to you," Mr. Li began, looking around the room for help, his arms crossed. Syaoran shook his head wildly and turned around, nearly making me fall to the ground. He grabbed my hand in time, and whispered, "Sorry, Sakura." He grabbed the soccer ball off the table, and abruptly left the room, his angry footsteps pounding the wood floor of the house. I gave Mr. Li one last look as he sighed and ran to follow Syaoran out the door.

"Syaoran!" I called as he angrily slammed the ball on the hard concrete pavement. The ball sprung up and landed on the clean cut grass of my front lawn. Syaoran, frustrated, sat on the curb in front of his house, and I quickly followed him, allowing myself to clear the dirt off the curb and sit down, with a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"He always comes, how come he won't come now? How could he do this?" Syaoran said angrily, almost as if he was talking to himself. His angry amber eyes hinted sadness and disappointment. Then suddenly Syaoran jerked his head and faced me, piercing my emerald eyes with his amber eyes. I let out a little gasp, startled. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it abruptly and looked at his Nike running shoes again.

"Sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said after a few quiet moments. He glanced at me this time, and I noticed his face, sad now, with the fury and anger only hinted now. "I know I shouldn't be mad at you." Syaoran got on his feet and brushed his shorts off, brushing his hair out of his face in this process. With a quick smile at me, he started off on the sidewalk. I stood there, not knowing what I should do, and then quickly started after him.

I was a couple of steps within reach of him, when I took the initiative and cried out, "Syaoran!" Syaoran stopped, but did not look back at me. It was as if we were frozen in time. "What?" Syaoran said his voice barely audible. I didn't take a single step toward him. I took a deep breath, and said, "Your dad cares for you, and he just wants the best for you."

Syaoran, his voice not sharp, quietly and simply said, "Thanks, but I'll believe it when he tells me." I took a step back, my feelings hurt. I bit my lip in response, and looked down at my hands. Syaoran's dad, the person he looked up to, the person who was a great influence on him, let him down.

Suddenly we heard it.

A loud crash followed by a heavy thump shook the house. It shook the windows. He disturbed everything inside the Li home. I couldn't see inside the house, the door was closed and the curtains were drawn. I realized as I stared blankly in shock that Syaoran was standing there too, and with a quick glance, we sprinted towards the house.

Maybe we knew that something bad was going to happen, maybe we didn't. These were feelings and thoughts not meant to be shared. Maybe one day. 

The door was unlocked. Syaoran forcefully pushed it open and we let the scene before us unfold.

The desk in the front hall had obviously been disrupted, pushed out, and the crystal vase Mrs. Li had bought the week before at an auction, the crystal vase that she had been so proud of, lay in shattered pieces on the ground. Next to the shattered pieces was…

Mr. Li. He lay face down, still as Syaoran and I were outside after the little episode with Syaoran and his father. We both knew something bad happened. It was obvious that something bad happened to Mr. Li… we didn't have time to think of the possibilities, but I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

I let out a gasp, and clapped my hand to my mouth. I saw Syaoran's eyes water as he cried out, "Dad!" Pain tugged at my heart as I became numb. My worst quality was that I couldn't react in a bad situation. My own eyes welled as Syaoran ran to his father's side, unaware of the glass on the ground. He cut his hand, I could clearly see it as he shook his father desperately, but Syaoran couldn't possibly be bothered. I took a deep breath and found my voice. "Syaoran! I'll go run for help!" I cried out tearfully. I whipped around just as Syaoran cried, "No! I'll go! You stay here!"

I nodded forcefully as Syaoran made his way past me and ran next door for help. I quickly kneeled next to Mr. Li. The glass shards were cutting my pants, cutting my knees and sending sharp pain. I swallowed and shook Mr. Li.

"Mr. Li! Mr. Li! Wake up!" I shouted. What should I do? CPR like on TV? Push or hit his heart like those Soap Operas Syaoran's sisters liked to watch so much?

Just then, Syaoran, breathless and tears streaming down his face burst through the door, my mom, my dad, Touya and Mrs. Li in tow. Gasps and sharp breaths followed by hands clapping to mouths was all that was heard. Mrs. Li let out a wail and sank to Mr. Li's side. I quickly made my way to my mom and my dad, took my mother's skirt, and wiped my eyes on it. My dad made a dash to the phone and called 911. Touya stood there numbly, and my mother, breaking my grasp from her skirt, hurried to Mrs. Li's side and Touya put his arm around me.

Numbness followed as the police questioned my and Syaoran. I answered truthfully, and without Syaoran's presence, told him about the fight.

The ambulance pronounced Mr. Li dead at the scene. We found out the cause of his death: A heart attack.

I was chewing my nail. I just realized and quickly snapped my hand to my side, Syaoran eyeing me. "Old habits die hard," I said sheepishly. Syaoran laughed and smiled in his usual act, which he's had for… A couple of months now, I suppose? It was his "happy but sad" act. I felt horrible. I know death anniversaries were bad for Syaoran… but this one in particular made Syaoran feel low.

Just then, a man in a brown suit I recognized as a delivery man came with a huge bouquet of flowers: branches of Cherry Blossoms and springs of peonies, complete with yellow roses. It smelled heavenly. I breathed in the scent and smiled, holding out my hands to take the bundle of fresh air. Eriol had scent me many bouquets of flowers but this one in particular was just exquisite.

The delivery raised an eyebrow at my outstretched hands. Embarrassed, I quickly slip my hands back on my lap. "Sorry, miss," the delivery man said. "But this is for a… Syaoran Li?"

The delivery man looked at Syaoran. He thrust the bouquet into Syaoran's hands, and with a tip of his hat said, "Have a good day!"

Syaoran gave me a perplexed look and set the flowers on the desk, searching for some sort of note. Sure enough, on the wrapper, near the bottom, was a note in clear, beautiful cursive writing that I recognized immediately.

_To Syaoran,_

Flowers for a special person, flowers for a special time.

From Tomoyo Daidouji

It took me a moment to realize it.

How could I be so blind? It was inevitable. After me and Eriol get married… they were all alone… single. What better than for them to get together?

Tomoyo and Syaoran were together. How could they keep this from me? Some friends they were! 

I didn't even take the time to think that maybe they weren't together, that maybe the flowers were just condolence flowers, after all the "special time" could be Syaoran's father's death anniversary, plus I had never seen flowers being delivered to Syaoran before…

I noticed that Syaoran was looking at me. I did not want to look at him. I looked everywhere but his face. I felt so betrayed, so left out. I bit my lip angrily, almost making it bleed, my emerald eyes with fury in them.

Syaoran looked at me, concerned. "Sakura?" Oh hell, I'm sure he was perplexed about the flowers. A word formed in my head: Denial. I shook my head, and snapped my attention at Syaoran, snappiness in my voice too, I'm sure. Charming.

"What?" I said irritably. I put a head to my forehead. I didn't feel like talking to Syaoran right now. I didn't feel like looking at him, doing anything related to him.

"Sakura, we should get this in water. The front desk has a vase, right? I'll just go get it…" Syaoran said hesitantly. Oh, great. Now he didn't want to be around me either! I'll beat him at his own game!

I felt pretty sure I had PMS or something. Oh gees. At the office, too! I narrowed my eyes at Syaoran as I said, "I'll get it."

Syaoran looked taken aback as I swiftly left the room, my hands shaking, and my face red. I coldly walked down the hall towards the front desk, like an alien. More like an alien with a tomato for a head. I heard a couple of officemates call my name in concern, but I ignored it all. I was a zombie, numb, unaware.

I just stopped. Frozen in my tracks. My head felt light. I settled myself carefully on the ground next to a cubicle, hugged my knees to my chest, and put my head in my hands. 

As I looked down at my lap, I realized my pants were dotted with wet, fat tears. Disgusted, I touched my face to reveal wetness, a tear rolling down my nose. I quickly wiped it away with the arm of my blazer. I had never experienced PMS like this before. Irritable and Emotional? Usually I just had plain cramps! Severe ones, might I add…

I sighed, and picked the toes of my black knee-high boots. They were new, and I knew I was completely ruining them, but hell, I didn't care.

I was hurt. PMS and being hurt by the whole Syaoran thing was completely ruining my day. Plus Syaoran's father's death anniversary? Grief, I tell you, grief.

Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name. "Sakura, Sakura?" It was Syaoran. He spotted me sitting on the ground, my face tear-streaked, and knelt down next to me. I immediately looked down, embarrassed. I know he wanted me to look at him, but I couldn't bring myself to explain why I was so angry. Hey, wait, maybe I could.

"Sakura."

I looked up, waiting to do battle and demand, demanding why he didn't tell me about the Tomoyo affair, waiting to yell at him, for him to ask what's wrong, to give me that smile of his. For him to say sorry, for me to say sorry, for me to say my thoughts on the wedding…

But I didn't say anything. My mouth was open, great! Another charming look! I sucked in a breath immediately, a little one, to avoid anyone thinking I was having a heart attack.

His eyes were piercing. His amber eyes immediately met my emerald ones, not avoiding them or dodging them, but piercing right through them, as if it could tell how I felt or what I was thinking.

I looked into his eyes reproachfully mimicking what he was doing. It seemed as if he was searching in my eyes for something, curious, questioning, and searching. I have to admit I felt mesmerized.

Finally our gaze broke. It felt awkward, as if our bodies were being controlled, we had no power, or whatever.

As the reality of my angry, hurt, embarrassed emotions came tumbling back to me, I began to feel ashamed. Ashamed because I wasn't fair to Syaoran. How could I be so bitter and passive thinking and accusing things in my head without considering anything else?

I felt guilty.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran said gently. Being ashamed, I couldn't bring myself to ask him about Tomoyo. I sighed.

"Yes," I whispered. I face was still red, but in embarrassment.

Syaoran didn't deserve such accusation. He was so nice to me, all these years, for twenty years, actually. He always considered, he was always so thoughtful, unlike me, who would throw myself at such outrageous and thoughtless thoughts.

"Good," Syaoran said, leaned over, and kissed my cheek. I'm sure he thought something was up, but I thought it was so sweet that he didn't say anything.

I loved that Syaoran was so forgiving.

**A/N: Intense, eh? I'm proud of myself! 10:51PM I have finished this! Lovely! Oh, just to let you know, Hint About Syaoran and Sakura's feelings: Both are totally clueless.**

NEXT CHAPTER:** Syaoran's POV or Normal POV, depends. Syaoran's Father's Story continues, Sakura and Syaoran are still confused and clueless! Well it's more of Sakura being clueless and confused…**

Reviews appreciated.

Push the Button Below!

Cherry-chan aka Starfire Star


	5. Our Parents: Part II

**Many thanks to all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS in any shape or form. I do, however, own this plot.**

_Italics_ represent a flashback.

_**This chapter will be in Syaoran's POV.** _

Beta Reader: Chibi-Inu13

**

* * *

Perfect Situation  
**A CCS Fanfic by _Starfire Star _

Chapter Five: Our Parents Part II 

I was concerned about Sakura. She was getting really emotional. Especially that day at work – she was crying. Usually she tries to hide it, but she was crying openly. Perhaps she was worried about the wedding? Was she doubtful about the whole marriage thing? Or was that just my wishful thinking?

Those were the questions I pondered to myself ever since Sakura had the emotional breakdown. I couldn't think of her now, without those glimmering tears streaming down her face. I shook the horrible thought away and kept my eyes on the road. I was driving to my mother's house, for the big day. Yes, the big day, the memorial of my father's death. I did not want to come, but Sakura pushed me into it. She was going, and I was awfully concerned about her. Also, my mother burdened me with the guilt trip. She was saying all this stuff about how I should be there to keep my father's memory alive, I looked and acted so much like him, et cetra, et cetra.

Meiling was also coming, and I saw this as an opportunity to talk with her again. I hadn't seen her in years, we only had contacted via email and phone, and for some reason, she decided to come for this anniversary. She was probably worried about me, as always. She must've heard about Sakura's engagement and everything. Nonetheless, I was still happy to see her.

Sakura, much to my fury and sadness, was bringing the ever so idiotic Hiragizawa to the service. I was annoyed by this. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't show this to Sakura, probably because she was avoiding me for the most part, not wanting to converse, only giving curt little answers. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

I parked my car on the sidewalk, as the driveway already had three cars, one as I recognized, was Eriol's silver Alexis. I glared at the car as I sat in my own, my seatbelt not taken off, as I just sat there. Finally, I gave up glaring at the stupid car and got out. One of the other cars parked in the driveway was my mother's, of course, and another I faintly recognized. I was curious to know who that was.

With careful accurate steps, I stepped onto the porch of my mom's house and took out my keys. I carefully turned the knob and slowly peeked inside the house. My mom was talking to Fujitaka, sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking coffee. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. My mom's eyes flew into the direction I was in, and she immediately stood up and put her smile on. She was dressed in a traditional black dress. She immediately started towards me and said, "Syaoran, I'm so happy you came." She gave me a hug I accepted, and then nodded in Fujitaka's direction.

"So which one of my sisters is coming?" I asked my mom as I sat down.

Before I could answer, a voice said, "Well, of course my—" their footsteps quieted after stopping. I turned around and faced Sakura, arm in arm with Eriol.

"Hey, Sakura," I said quietly as I turned back around. My mom gave me an uneasy stare, and I concentrated on the mug of coffee in my hand and the cut on the other hand.

"Hi," Sakura said stiffly. What was wrong with her? I wanted to stand up and ask what was wrong, what I did, how come she was ignoring me and being so icy. I coughed slightly as Sakura spoke to my mother.

"So Mrs. Li would you li—" her voice was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened and breezing footsteps trotting down the stairs. We all waited, waiting for the appearance of the person who was making all this noise.

It was Tomoyo Daidouji. She floated down the stairs and gleefully flopped on a chair by Fujitaka. She let out a "phew!" and smiled expectantly at everyone around. I caught her eye and she said, directly at me with much cheerfulness, "Hi Syaoran! It's awesome to see you here!" She smiled, her grin huge, her white teeth showing. I shrugged and said, "Hi."

She gave one final gaze at me and then glanced at Sakura, who had let go of the arm of Eriol and was a little to my left now, so I could see her face clearly. Sakura gave Tomoyo a small smile and a tiny, "hello". Her eyes averted from Tomoyo's, and I could see some form of sadness, annoyance, and disgust in her eyes. I was startled. I had never seen Sakura look so unkindly. Well, not exactly look, since I was pretty much "the only one that could see inside her". She had always told me those words when she felt misunderstood.

Her emerald eyes shifted to mine now, and her eyes dropped a little. I was careful not to show a little questioning and concern on my face. She bit her lip and quickly looked away, going back to the arm of Eriol and saying, "Well, Mrs. Li, we'll look for something to do in the kitchen." My mother gave Sakura a confused look and said, "You could cut up some vegetables for a salad, if you'd be so kind."

I immediately glanced at Tomoyo. She had a certain little smirk on her lips, and her eyes, hidden by energy and happiness, were tinged with satisfaction and jealousy. Was Tomoyo jealous of Sakura? I didn't know. I hadn't talked to anyone much last week; I was caught up in my own thoughts.

I almost put on a furious scowl when Eriol said to Sakura, "what a coincidence. Maybe we could talk about catering for our wedding…" They both drifted off. I caught myself just in time, though.

After this tense silence, Fujitaka said, "Touya will be arriving soon, his daughter has a cute new act to put on." My mother laughed, but I could hear the tension in her laugh. I smiled weakly, and turned to my mother. "So, again, which sister of mine is coming?" I stared at the brown liquid in my cup.

"Sheifa and Feimei," my mother responded. "They've decided they'd come this year, and Fuutie and Fanren will come next year." She glanced at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction.

I have to admit, I was a little relieved. Shiefa was closer to my age (not by much, though) than the others, and she often understood things. She knew best to leave me alone. Feimei, on the other hand, would bother me over something for a day or two, then get distracted by something else. They wouldn't be a hassle.

I nodded at my mother. Tomoyo leaned forward eagerly and said, "Your sisters must be nice!" She flashed her movie-star smile at me before looking at my mother. My mother laughed. "They might be what you call enthusiastic."

I wasn't interested in the conversation about my sisters. I found my thoughts drifting to my dad.

I remembered how I blamed myself for a long time after my father's death. I found myself going through outbursts of rage, I would throw my things at the wall, I would let my temper let go loose, and I would throw tantrums. I became a horrible kid. I became depressed. I became cold, I always stayed alone, preferred to be by myself. Sakura, believe it or not, was the only one who I wanted to talk to. I didn't like school; I didn't like answering the questions my teachers asked me.

I didn't want pity taken on me. Many people thought I was a brat and I wanted people to feel sorry for me, but I actually hated that. I hated when people kept consoling me. I hated it when people talked about my father.

I especially hated soccer.

Soccer was my enemy. I quit the team. I was so stubborn, I hated my father for not being able to come to my soccer game, and that's what killed him. I hated the damn game. I watched with cold eyes (when I was younger) at my classmates who ran around, kicking the ball, their fathers eagerly watching them and cheering them on. I turned away with disgust.

I couldn't quite forgive myself after that. Yes, I came to love soccer again, but only because Sakura persuaded me to do, and I knew I wanted to. And because she lost her mother, I wanted to do something that she wanted me to do. I knew she wanted me to let go of past memories and confront everything. So I played soccer again. The first few times, not enthusiastically and grudgingly, I kicked the ball around, not daring to chase after it. Then slowly, I became more enthusiastic, willing to practice, willing to shoot a goal, with Sakura, even though she was in pain, cheering me on.

She was in pain because her mother died.

When we were thirteen, her mother committed suicide.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto was always a happy woman. She would be along for every field trip, she would always being the volunteering parent in Sakura's class. She offered to drive me home, to baby-sit when my mom had to do the late night news. She would let me sleep over, she would mend my clothes. She was basically the other half of my mother. Ever since my father died, my mother had to work twice as hard, and ended up doing the news more than twice a day. So Nadeshiko basically took over.

After my father's death, she was there at 2:00 in the morning, when my mother was crying, to console her and comfort her.

_I woke up, blankets clutched tightly around me, to hear the sound of tears. Loud sobs echoed from my mother's room, ringing in my ears as I heard them loudly in this seemingly empty house. _

I climbed out of bed. Rubbing my eyes, I made my way to my mother's room, and slowly peeked inside. My mother was sitting on her bed, head in her hands, hair over her face.

"Mom?" I whispered. I was startled as my mother quickly snapped up her head and said, "Syaoran. Go back to bed."

"Are you okay, mom?" I said, ever so persistent as I opened the door fully and tiptoed inside.

"I'm fine. Now go back to bed. You're going to wake your sisters," my mom said with a tiny smile. Her face was red, and down her face came free flowing teardrops.

"Okay."

But I didn't go to bed. Quietly, I tiptoed to the phone in the kitchen, and without turning the lights on, dialed Sakura's number. I was hoping that the Kinomotos wouldn't be the least bit aggravated.

"Hello?" a voice sleepily answered. "Who's there?"

"Mrs. Kinomoto?" I said, relieved it wasn't Touya. If it was Touya I knew he would be shouting in the phone.

"Oh! Syaoran, is that you?" Mrs. Kinomoto said, her voice fully awake now, in concern.

"Yes."

"If everything okay?"

"Well, um…" I hesitated, wondering if my mom would be angry or annoyed at me. "Could you come over? My mom is crying. She's sad." I could hear voices in the background now, one, I recognized, as being Fujitaka's, and the other, Sakura's.

"Yes, I'll come," Nadeshiko replied, not sounding the least bit pained. I hung up the phone and climbed back into bed. The Kinomotos had a spare key to our house, in case of an emergency. And if this wasn't an emergency, I didn't know what was.

I clutched the sheets tightly around me as I lay back in bed, looking at the poster of the spaceship from across the room on the wall.

I heard the sound of jingling keys at the door, followed by the door creaking it's way open. My mom must've heard it because the next thing I heard were quick, heavy footsteps.

I quickly scrambled out of bed and followed my mother. I must've been pretty loud too because my mother turned around and looked at me. She didn't say a word, so I took that as permission to follow. We continued and in the front foyer, I saw Nadeshiko and Sakura, Sakura whispering quickly and softly to her mother.

"Nadeshiko—" My mom began. Sakura grinned and waved at me, a gesture I thought was odd, but I waved back. Nadeshiko nodded politely and said, "Oh, Yelan. Syaoran called to tell me you were having tro—"

That did it for my mother. She burst into tears. Nadeshiko slowly walked towards us and put opened her arms. She gave my mother a hug. Nadeshiko led my mother to the couch in the living room and handed her a pillow, then made her way to the kitchen. She glanced at me and Sakura and said, "I'm going to the kitchen to make some tea. Do you two want a snack?"

I shook my head no; Sakura eagerly nodded yes.

As Sakura followed her mother to the kitchen, I looked at my own mother. She was a mess, she looked awfully distraught. She clutched a wrinkled tissue in one hand, and the pillow case of the pillow in the other. She saw me looking at her and whispered, "Oh, Syaoran, I'm so sorry you have to see me like this." She gave me a hopeless smile. "Maybe you should go off to bed now, you must be tired."

I shrugged and without any words, climbed back into my bed. My eyes once again met the poster of the spaceship on the wall.

After a few moments of imagining myself going into the spaceship and flying to mars, I heard a voice whisper, "Hey! Move over! Make room for me!" Startled, I turned around and saw Sakura, her hands on her hips. "Move over now." I scooted over and felt the blanket being pulled across me.

We just lay there in silence.

Sakura coughed then said, "So, Syaoran, ever think of rejoining the soc—" she began to say. I knew what was coming. I was going to turn her offer down again.

"No, Sakura. I'm not joining. I don't care," I rolled over, my back to her. Sakura said sharply, "It's not your fault, Syaoran. He didn't die because of you. It was just his time."

No, I thought silently to myself.

"I don't think so. If I hadn't played soccer, this wouldn't have happened." I turned over to face her, my voice hardening.

"Soccer had nothing to do with it," Sakura said softly, her voice serious, but soft, and her eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"Yes it did."

"No, it didn't."

I was about to respond with a final statement that would end the silly conversation, when I felt small arms slip around me. Sakura was giving me a hug. She smiled at me, and whispered, "You know. You just don't want to admit it."

She closed her eyes. I shivered. Maybe sleep would come after all. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around her, hugging back. But she was already asleep.

As Sakura and I grew up, Nadeshiko continued to slip away from us. In the year before her death, when she was with us, it felt like all energy was being sucked away. Her usually warm face was replaced by pale, sullen eyes and cheekbones, and she never smiled. She was always cold. Usually, she would always turn down my mother's offers of coming over for a cup of coffee or doing the groceries together.

We all knew something was wrong. We just didn't want to admit it.

Around the time we were eleven, Sakura's mother became pregnant again. Everyone knew that Nadeshiko wanted to have many children. She was so cheerful around kids. It wasn't exactly a secret in the small town of Tomoeda.

But Nadeshiko kept having miscarriages. I knew it pained Sakura when she found out her mother wasn't going to have a baby when they had prepared for it and everything. The whole town of Tomoeda knew this too. There was gossip and rumors, and I knew it pained the Kinomoto family when the rumors came around and they heard them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up, startled, and my mother nodded at me to get the door.

Takashi Yamazaki was standing at the doorway, arm in arm with his wife, Chiharu Mihara. "Konnichiwa," he greeted me.

Takashi Yamazaki was one of my close friends. I met him just before Sakura and I graduated University. I hadn't talked to him in quite sometime, mainly because he was busy with married life and is expecting a baby in May.

"Hey," I said as I stepped aside to let him and Chiharu inside.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your loss," Yamazaki said to me, giving a pat on my shoulder before greeting my mom.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Just then I heard a loud groan from the kitchen. I came in just in time to see Eriol holding up his hand, one of his fingers cut badly. It was a struggle to keep myself from smirking.

"What's going on?" said a voice. It was Tomoyo, who was right behind me. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the cut. "Oh my! Are you okay? I'll get a band-aid!" She dashed out of the kitchen and immediately asked my mom where the band-aids were.

"Eriol, you need to be more careful," Sakura said gently as she took a look at his hand. I gritted my teeth.

"I was being careful!" Eriol growled in annoyance. "The knives are too sharp!"

"It had nothing to do with the knives," Sakura said carefully, running Eriol's finger under water now.

"Then what was it? My lack of skill with a knife?" Eriol spat. Sakura's eyes grew wide. She dropped Eriol's hand.

"Oh, sorry, hun," Eriol quickly apologized, seeing Sakura's face. "I'm just not a good cook, that was the only class I failed, I—"

Trust Eriol to be modest. He was being rude to Sakura! What kind of fiancée would be so rude? I opened my mouth to say something, but Sakura's voice interrupted.

"It's alright," She said with a small smile.

Tomoyo came rushing in, her face tinged red, out of breath, as if she had been running around and searching for a band-aid all over the place.

"I got one!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she rushed up to Eriol and Sakura, thrusting the band-aid into Eriol's good hand.

"Thank you Tomoyo," Eriol said with a smile. "Although I can't exactly put a band-aid on with one hand."

Tomoyo was about to say something when Sakura interrupted again. "I'll put it on."

Man. Eriol sure had mood swings.

"I'll help with the chopping, then," Tomoyo said quickly as she picked up the bloodied knife and washed it in the sink.

I caught Sakura's eye. She shrugged and gave me a look that said, 'What?'

The bell rang. Startled, I whipped around and immediately moved my legs in the direction of the door.

I realized I was going to have to open the door for a thousand more guests. So why not I just stand next to the door?

I slowly opened the door. It was pushed open with force, followed by a squeal and a powerful hug, knocking me over. "Syaoran!" a familiar voice squealed. I had my eyes closed in fear of myself getting hurt. I opened them.

"Meiling-chan."

**

* * *

****A/N: Konnichiwa! Hehe, I'm evil, ne? I bring so many characters in the plot… oooh this is going to be good snicker. Well, what happens next you ask? You'll see when I conjure (write) up my next evil concoction (chapter). Let's just say… Meiling makes things even more complicated. Don't worry, the two cousins aren't together. You'll see hee hee **

Flames laughed and mocked at, reviews embraced with loving arms.

P.S. Please do not judge my fics after only reading 3 lines. That gives you no right to judge whatsoever since you haven't taken a good look at my story. Those types of "reviews" will be mocked at and laughed at even louder and harder than regular flames.

Much love to all.


End file.
